


Prom Night at the Arcade

by CelticGrace



Series: Katie [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGrace/pseuds/CelticGrace
Summary: Neither interested in nor capable of dancing, Jeff Moreau cooks up a plan for himself and Katie Hackett as an alternative to prom.Takes place between chapters 7 & 8 of The Ties that Bind Us.





	Prom Night at the Arcade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ties that Bind Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489633) by [CelticGrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGrace/pseuds/CelticGrace). 



> Written for Month of Fanfiction Day 1: Shameless Fluff
> 
> Thanks to the MEFFW Facebook group for their help and encouragement. And to @joufancyhuh and @yourlocalpriestess for hosting the Month of Fanfiction challenge.

_ "Who are you going with to prom?"   _

_ "Have you asked anyone yet?" _

_ "Prom's next weekend, what do you mean you don't have a date??" _

Everywhere Katie went, all she heard was an endless stream of questions and plans for prom. She wasn't sure if she was more relieved or insulted that no one had asked about her own plans.  Not that she had any.

She hated dressing up, hated crowds, and especially hated dancing.  Not to mention, there was literally only one person she'd ever consider going with, and he definitely wasn't interested, in either the dance or her.  Not for a date.

She and Jeff had been practically inseparable since the day they met.  At school, after school, frequent sleepovers, they spent so much time together that their parents often said they were more like siblings than friends.  

Still, Katie couldn't help feeling a pang of regret as she made her way to the arcade to meet Jeff the Monday before prom, getting swept along with the throngs of her classmates buying last minute accessories, making last minute plans.  Gushing about their dates.  

"You took your sweet time getting here," Jeff commented casually when she finally arrived at the cafe in the middle of the arcade, nearly an hour after their usual meeting time.  "Get a little lost?"

She rolled her eyes.  "Just because you avoided the crowds doesn't mean we all have that luck."

"Having a dentist's drill in my mouth for two hours isn't exactly what I'd call lucky, Kit-Kat.  What's got you in such a weird mood?"

She grabbed a slice of pizza from the pie on the table and sank into the seat across from Jeff.  "Just thinking about prom," she said with her mouth full, half hoping he wouldn't be able to understand her words. 

No such luck.

"Thought you didn't care about that stuff," Jeff said.  "Besides, I've seen you dance.  It's not pretty."

"Thanks."  Katie rolled her eyes and finished her pizza.  "You're such a ray of sunshine."

“I do what I can.”  Jeff shrugged and slid a card across the table.  “This might cheer you up.”

Katie raised an eyebrow.  “What’s this?”

“You’ll have to open it to find out, genius.”

“Jerk.”  She hastily wiped grease off her hands onto her jeans and opened the card, only just catching the piece of paper that fell out.  She turned it over and realized it was a ticket identical to the ones being sold for entrance to prom.  She glanced up at Jeff.  “Is this what I think it is?”

He grinned.  “No, it’s better.” He reached across the table and flipped the ticket over.  “Read it.”

**_Admit One_ **

**_This ticket entitles:_ **

**_The Ticket Holder and Their Best Friend_ **

**_to a night of dance-free prom fun._ **

**_Location: Arcade on the Promenade_ **

**_Date: Saturday April 19, 2170_ **

**_Time: 19:30-23:00_ **

**_Pictures & Formal Wear Optional_ **

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Katie whispered when she’d finished reading the ticket, blinking furiously to keep unwelcome tears at bay.  She glanced up again to find Jeff watching for her reaction, an unreadable expression on his face.  “How long have you been sitting on this?”

He shrugged again.  “It had always been my plan, going to the arcade on prom night. Just another Saturday, y’know?  And I figured you probably weren’t up for all the prom chaos, so I thought maybe… I know the wording is cheesy but…”

“Your mom wrote this, didn’t she?” 

Jeff huffed, feigning indignance.  “I can’t believe you…  _ you _ … would imply that  _ I _ … if you’re gonna make fun, I’ll just,” he reached across the table again and gripped the edge of the ticket, moving it up half an inch, “take this back.”

Katie said nothing, just watched his charade until he finally gave up and slumped in his seat, leaving the ticket in her hand.

“Yes, of  _ course _ my mom wrote it.”  He looked at her expectantly.  “Well?  You up for it?”

She sat in silence another few moments before she grinned.  “Of course.  But what’s this thing at the bottom?  About pictures?”

Jeff rolled his eyes.  “Mom’s idea.  I mean, she’s all for us not going to actual prom, but she still wants pictures to commemorate our… not going to prom.  But only if you want to.”

Katie giggled.  “Absolutely. Now…” She snagged a second slice of pizza and stood up.  “I’ve got some begging to do.”

“Begging?  For what?”

“An advance on my allowance. I’ve got shopping to do.”

“You did see the part about formal wear is  _ optional _ right?”

She grinned.  “Who says I’m going for formal wear?”  She waved her pizza-free hand as she turned and walked away from the table.  “I’ll call you!”

* * *

 

The rest of the week seemed to crawl by at a wounded snail’s pace but finally Saturday rolled around.  Any other Saturday, Katie and Jeff were at the arcade by noon at the latest, but with their not-a-prom date in just a few hours, they’d opted to stay home until they met at the park across from the Moreaus’ apartment for pictures.  

While most of the girls in her class spent the day getting their hair and nails done, Katie was more than happy to lounge on the couch playing video games until just before it was time to go.  She’d taken the inclusion of the words  _ formal wear optional  _ to heart when picking her outfit.  While the dress was lace, it was still casual enough to be comfortable, and for a geeky twist, she’d paired it with the Wonder Woman chucks Sarah had given her for Christmas.  

“Never thought I’d see you voluntarily wearing a dress,” her father remarked when she emerged from her room.  “But you look very nice.”

She smiled.  “Thanks.”

“Your mother would have fought you for those shoes, by the way.”

“I know.”  Her smile widened to a grin. “I told Sarah the same thing when she gave them to me.” A ping on her omni-tool told her that Jeff was already waiting at their usual meeting spot.  “Time to go.”

Katie had to laugh when they arrived at the park and she saw Jeff’s take on  _ formal wear optional _ was similar to her own.  From a distance, it looked as if he’d actually worn the top half of a tuxedo with his jeans, but upon closer inspection, she realized it was a long-sleeve faux tuxedo t-shirt.  And he too wore geeky chucks, his Batman themed. 

“You look awesome!” they said simultaneously.  

“It’s not too…?” Katie trailed off, leaving the question unfinished.

Jeff shook his head.  “Nope, it’s great.  And this?” he asked, indicating his own outfit.

She laughed.  “It’s very you.  I pictured you going the villain route with your shoes, but Bats is perfect.”

He shrugged.  “I would have, actually, but they didn’t have any Jokers in my size.”

“Enough chit-chat, you two,” his mother said, gently herding them toward the nearby bench.  “It’s picture time! Say–”

Katie and Jeff grinned.  “Down with prom!”

**Author's Note:**

> Katie and Jeff's outfits: https://www.pinterest.com/rangerlove7/inspiration-prom-night-at-the-arcade/


End file.
